You
by Lily Vendrem
Summary: Jeremy and Aelita have gotten into a fight. He feels really bad and wants to make it up to her. The only problem is that he doesn't know how. Will an idea from Odd save his friendship with Aelita, and maybe make it something more? JA


Jeremy and Aelita have gotten into a fight. He feels really bad and wants to make it up to her. The only problem is that he doesn't know how. Will an idea from Odd save his friendship with Aelita, and maybe make it something more? JA 

Hey, this is my first CL fanfic, hope ya like :)

Disclaimer: I dont own Code: LYOKO, or the poem.

You

-  
"I'm sorry Aelita! But I'm so close to getting your anti-virus!" Jeremy said, trying to get Aelita to forgive him for missing the talent show.

" Ugh! I don't care about that right now! You promised you'd show up! And you didn't! Can't you take one night off finding the anti-virus," Aelita yelled.

"Aelita I --" Jeremy started.

"No. Just forget it. Go ahead and find the anti-virus. And when you do, you can marry it. You obviously care more about it than you do about me," Aelita said as she walked out of Jeremy's room.

Jeremy sat back down in his chair. "Damn it! How could I have forgotten! She's never gonna talk to me again..."

'Aelita...'

-  
"Oohh Yumi, he makes me so mad! Why doesn't he understand! I thought a kiss was supposed to mean that he cared about me! Right Yumi? Right?" Aelita had been ranting like this for over 20 minutes now.

Yumi sighed. "Yes. And he does care about you. He wants to get the anti-virus so that you can be here with us for good. He doesn't want the anti-virus so that he can "marry it." You know he forgets things."

"This was IMPORTANT though! He promised me! HE PROMISED!" Aelita said, crying. After a few minutes, she calmed down. "Its pointless... I'm going to bed... Good night Yumi..." Aelita turned toward the door of the dorms.

"Night Aelita. Call me if you need to talk, okay," Yumi said as she turned to walk home.

"Sure thing. Bye," Aelita said as she walked into the dorms.

-  
Next morning...

" Yo, Jeremy! Didn't see ya at the show last night! You pull another all-nighter on the anti-virus again," Odd said as Jeremy sat down for breakfast.  
"Sort of... Aelita was pissed... How am I going to make it up to her?... I didn't mean to forget about the talent show... I just want to free her of X.A.N.A. for good... I thought I was finally going to have the anti-virus, and I just... forgot about the talent show..." Jeremy sighed.

"No sleep then," said Ulrich sitting down on the left of Odd, across from Jeremy.

"I tried. No such luck. I just want to make it up to her..." Jeremy sighed again. He looked at his food. "I'm not so hungry. I'm going to class. See you later." With that he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Odd thought for a minute, then he stood up. "I'm going to go feed Kiwi before class. Save me a seat okay?"

"Sure thing Odd," said Ulrich, begining to eat his breakfast.

Odd walked out of the cafeteria, secretly following Jeremy. Once he was sure that they were a safe distance from the cafeteria, Odd called Jeremy.

Jeremy turned around, suprised. "What?"

"I think I have an idea. About you getting Aelita to forgive you, I mean." Odd grinned.

Jeremy arched an eyebrow.

-  
45 minutes later...

Odd and Jeremy were sitting in Jeremy's room, debating over wether or not Odd's 'idea' would work.

"I'm telling you, she'll love it. All girls love poetry. I've been trying to get Ulrich to see it, but when it comes to love, he's more blind than you are," said Odd, waiting for Jeremy to finish writing. He was flipping through a comic book.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm suprised that Jim hasnt come looking for us yet," said Jeremy while he reread his work.

"Me too.. And they do love poetry." Odd nodded to himself.

"Well if it works so well, then why dont you have a girlfriend," said Jeremy looking up.

"I'm not a poet," Odd said matter-of-factly.

"Figures..." Jeremy wrote down a few more things, then handed the paper to Odd.

"Read."

Odd read it, and looked at Jeremy.

"Well? What do you think? Is it good enough," Jeremy asked anxiously.

Odd got up. "To the intercom!" Odd walked out of the room.

"Right... The intercom..." Jeremy followed Odd out of the room.

-  
10 minutes later...

Odd and Jeremy walked into the intercom room. Thankfully, it was empty. Odd walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. He spoke into the intercom.

"Attention Kadic Academy. This is Odd. Aelita, Jeremy has something to say to you." Odd handed the mic to Jeremy.

"Umm... Yeah. I have a umm.. Poem. It's called "You".

Jeremy cleared his throat.

'A babbling brook on a mountain side,  
The best things in the world, God tried to hide.  
And you are no exception to this.  
You are all I thought about since our first kiss.

Many nights I've sat alone,  
In my dark and creepy home.  
All I could think about was you,  
The happy thoughts and the bad times too.

I've know you for so long I feel,  
as if you're perfect and unreal.  
Its hard to put what I'm trying to say,  
I'm happy you've been there everyday.

You've been with me through all the pain.  
Without you I would go insane.  
But you were there every time,  
And all I want is for you to be mine.

So stay with me, and dont ask why,  
Let me be your only guy.  
God will let us be together,  
When you're with me, I'll live forever.'

Jeremy finished and closed his eyes. Odd took the mic from him. "Thank you for your attention." With that, he turned off the intercom.

"You did good Jeremy. Seriously, there's like no way that she can still be mad at you now." Odd headed out the door, with Jeremy right behind him.  
Jeremy sighed. "I hope it was enough..."

-  
That night...

Jeremy was sitting in his room, working on the anti-virus. He hadn't heard a word from Aelita at all. He was really worried that she wasn't ever going to talk to him again when he heard the door behind him open. He turned to see Aelita standing there.

"Aelita..."

"Jeremy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mad at you. I should have known that you wouldn't remember to show up..." Aelita started, but was interupted by Jeremy.

"Don't say it that way... I was so close.. I'm sorry I forgot... But please Aelita, I took advice from Odd, trying to get you to stop being mad at me. I guess it didn't work..."

"No, that poem was nice, and it's pretty impressive that ODD had that idea.. Jeremy.. I..." Her voice trailed off.

"Aelita, I love you."

Aelita was shocked by his sudden affection. "I.. I love you too, Jeremy."

Jeremy walked over to her and kissed her without hesitation.

" I really love you... And I have your anti-virus too." He smiled, and she smiled back.

-  
The End

R&R please?


End file.
